Audio/visual presentations given in a corporate setting are seldom attended by as many people as would like to see and hear such presentations. It is often inconvenient to travel to where the talk is given and one must be free at the appointed hour. Televising talks over a video network and/or making the video tape available for later viewing are often viable alternatives for a corporation having many geographical-dispersed work locations.
Installation of commercial-grade television equipment in a large meeting room or auditorium can transform such a location into a simple and cost effective television studio. If the equipment is not overly elaborate nor difficult to operate, then only one person can do the work usually assigned to two or more trained personnel. As a result, it is economical and very convenient to record and telecast presentations made in that room so they can be seen and heard at other locations, and even at different times if desired.
One weakness of the one-operator system is that a person who walks around during their presentation can present a significant work load to the system operator who must keep up with the movement of the person. This extra work load becomes a distraction from the system operator's principal task of presenting the most appropriate image to the remote audience or to the recording medium.
The prior art is devoid of teachings and suggestions for a video system wherein a camera arrangement can track a presenter who paces and/or gesticulates, and thereby provides to the system operator another image which may be appropriately selected for immediate display or recording for later replay.